


An Early Dinner

by jichanxo



Series: The JokMagus Boyfriend Experience [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Youtubers
Genre: Established Relationship, Intimacy, Jokrono just being a good boyfriend, Kissing, Other, Reader-Insert, unfortunately you get cockblocked by work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jichanxo/pseuds/jichanxo
Summary: Sometimes, when Jokrono knows you're thinking of him, he comes to see you. And maybe brings dessert. And cooks you dinner. And maybe kisses you a little bit too.--Obligatory Jokrono/Reader fic, because it is my duty to bring this into the world. Reader insert is rather nondescript and not clearly gendered so that we all can have the Jokrono boyfriend experience. :)
Relationships: Jokrono/Reader
Series: The JokMagus Boyfriend Experience [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759609
Kudos: 3





	An Early Dinner

“Hello?”

Just hearing Jokrono’s voice over the phone makes you feel better already. You greet him, elated but a little shy.

“Good afternoon,” You can tell he’s smiling. He’s probably happy to hear you. “What’s up, did you need something?”

You probably should have thought about this more before you called him. You struggle to think of a response, but you didn’t have anything specific in mind. You only called because you were thinking about him, and with your phone in your hand, it just seemed like the next logical step.

“Don’t tell me you just wanted to hear my voice? There’s no need to be so embarrassed, just say so.”

You awkwardly promise to be more honest next time.

“That’s what I like to hear.” He hummed. “You know, next time if you just say upfront you miss me, I might be tempted to go and see you.”

That teasing of his is really the worst, but he does it so well. You can’t help yourself but to ask what he would do if you said you wanted to see him.

“Normally I’d say you missed your chance, but, well, for you I might make an exception.” He paused. “As long as you say it clearly.”

With a sigh, you admit you want to see him. You’re playing right into his hands, but you don’t exactly have a choice here.

“Of course, I’ll come see you.” That pleased tone he took on when he got his way probably made your heart pound a little too fast. “Just sit tight, it’ll take me a while to get there if I walk, okay?”

You tell him you know.

“Alright, see you in a bit.”

You bid him goodbye and hang up the phone with a fluttery feeling in your chest.

\---

Upon hearing a knock on the door, you go over to open it with a spring in your step. When you do, you see a smile rise to Jokrono’s face, prompting your own.

“Hey.”

You lean in close to him and he obliges you with a chaste kiss.

“It’s nice to see you too.” He holds up a plastic bag. “Grabbed something on the way. Thought it might be nice to have something to eat.”

Entering your place, he places the bag down on the nearest table. Looking inside, you can see it’s self-saucing pudding. Yum.

“If you’d rather not eat something sweet right away, we could have something else first.”

You’d like that. You walk over to the kitchen and look for something you can throw together.

Appraising the contents of the fridge, you notice Jokrono looking over your shoulder once he places a hand on your hip.

“What are you thinking?”

You tell him you think you might be able to put together a half decent fried rice with what you have.

“Sounds good. Take out all the ingredients and let me cook it for you.”

Surprised at his offer, you playfully shove him back, turning to look him in the eyes and ask if he’s serious.

“Of course I’m being serious! You think I came all this way just to get you to cook for me?” He laughs a little. “I can handle myself with a frying pan at least, let me cook for you.”

You try to hold out for a moment, but when he insists, you just can’t help but relent. He’s just too cute.

“Good, good. Just sit back and relax and let me take care of it. I promise I’ll try not to make you regret it.”

With a playful swat at his arm, you decide to do exactly that. You sit and watch TV, but you aren’t paying much attention as you make idle conversation and watch him prepare the meal. Naturally, he’s right. He handles the cooking with ease, though fried rice is not much of a challenge.

Seeing that he has nearly finished, you help set the plates. The food smells good.

Noticing you eye up the meal, Jokrono pipes up. “So, what do you think?”

You tell him you’ll save your judgement until after you taste it.

He clicks his tongue. “A shame, I thought I might be able to get off easy if I tricked you into judging it on looks alone.”

You laugh, before finally beginning your meal together. It’s a bit early for dinner admittedly, but as the sun finally begins to set, you find you don’t quite mind. With good food and good company, you find yourself wanting for nothing, an easy smile on your face as you make pleasant conversation between bites of your meal.

Once you finish, you take the initiative to prepare the pudding. It’s nothing special, something quick and easy from the supermarket, but you look forward to it nonetheless. You follow the instructions on the packaging and it’s ready to eat.

“Looks like I made the right call.”

You look hungrily at the dish and agree, eagerly beginning to dig in.

Between the two of you, the dessert is finished all too quickly, and you have nothing left to enjoy but each other’s company. You spend some more time together, but you notice Jokrono gradually taking more and more glances at his watch.

“I think I’ve imposed on you long enough. I might get going soon.”

You tell him you enjoy the imposing. He shakes his head with a smile.

“You’re too much.” He holds your cheek and pulls you in for a kiss.

It’s slow but strong, and you feel flickers of intensity that you know barely hint at the flames of his passion.

He withdraws for a moment, but your mouth follows him, and you continue the kiss. He makes a noise that’s both surprised and pleased. His lips are still slightly sweet from the pudding, but you find the taste much more intoxicating on his lips.

You both stop to breathe, and he takes the moment to speak.

“As much as I’d love to stay,” He exhaled. “I was planning to get some work done tonight, so I better go before you get too tempting.”

You’re a bit disappointed, but you understand. Considering these plans were spur of the moment, you’re happy to have been able to spend this time together.

You see him off with a smile and a promise to text later in the night. There’s a part of you that’s hopeful for something more the next time you see him.

**Author's Note:**

> haha wow well hopefully it wasn't glaringly obvious i haven't ever written anything like this before sdjfnsdjkfnsjdfn thanks for reading or something i guess


End file.
